Te siento
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: Sakura sigue esperando a que su Sasuke-kun vuelva, y una sorpresa le cambiara su vida para siempre…


Un pequeño Song-fic con el tema "Te siento" de Florencia Bertotti.

**Summary: Sakura sigue esperando a que su Sasuke-kun vuelva, y una sorpresa le cambiara su vida para siempre…**

Te extraño demasiado, pero tú ni si quiera te acuerdas de mi existencia. ¿Aún recuerdas mi nombre? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que siento por ti? Lo dudo mucho.

Ya pasaron cinco años, ¿cuánto más tiempo quieres que te espere? ¿Veinte años más? Pues no me importa, te esperaré toda mi vida si es necesario.

Aún recuerdo el día de tu despedida, como si hubiera sido ayer. Aún recuerdo tus hirientes palabras y mis inútiles suplicas porque te quedaras.

_Me desperté llorando,_

_Soñé que no volvías,_

_Que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,_

_Quizá a tu despedida._

Me dijiste "gracias" aunque pude sentir muy dentro de mí que guardaste algunas palabras para ti. En mi inocente subconsciente, me dije a mí misma que tenías algo más para decirme, aunque algo te lo impedía.

_Las lágrimas saladas_

_Mojaban mis mejillas_

_Mi carita empapada, los sueños…_

_Los sueños que morían_

Para ti solo fui un estorbo, una molestia insignificante que siempre se interponía en tu camino. Pero tú para mi fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo el hombre de mi vida; no importa si no vuelves, no importa si tengo que esperar cincuenta años más. Aún te seguiré amando con todo mi corazón, sin importar lo que los demás piensen.

Tu mejor amigo me ayuda de vez en cuando para no sentirme tan deprimida en mis momentos de soledad, pero sé y él sabe que no podemos llevar lo nuestro a algo más que una simple amistad; él tiene ojos para alguien más, al igual que yo solo tengo ojos solo para ti.

_Te siento en ese beso que no fue,_

_Te siento en las ausencias,_

_Te siento en los escombros de este amor_

_Que me lleno de pena_

Cada noche sueño contigo, en lo que pudimos llegar a ser; sueño que me besas, me pides que sea tu esposa, también sueño nuestra boda y luna de miel, sueño con nuestros pequeños hijitos, ambos de pelo negro y ojos verdes.

Pero al final de todo es solo eso; un sueño que, por más que quiera nunca se va hacer realidad, ni si quiera aunque volvieras con nosotros.

"Eres una estúpida Sakura" me recrimino a mí misma, cuando pienso en nuestro futuro cuando vuelvas —porque sé que algún día lo harás— y me recuerdo que sería todo como antes. Yo seguiría siendo es "molestia" a la que odias tanto y no le tienes ni el más mínimo afecto.

_Te siento en el olvido._

_Te siento en el recuerdo._

_Te siento en cada parte._

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo._

Es tan hiriente y a la vez frustrante el vagar por las calles y ser señalada con el dedo como la estúpida chica de 17 años que se enamoró del último Uchiha traidor. Bien, pues no me importa si eres un ninja renegado o eres el último Uchiha, yo te amo por lo que eres, no por tu apellido y mucho menos por tu poder.

A mí me daría igual si fueras el ninja más débil del mundo, te amo por quien eres no por quien quieres llegar a ser.

_No importaran las formas,_

_Ni la piel que te pongas,_

_Ni "¿cuándo dónde y cómo?"_

_El nombre, el nombre que te nombra_

Hace como un mes surgieron rumores de que habías muerto, pero mandé a volar a aquella gente, pues una parte de mi sabe que estas vivo y mucho más cerca de lo que creía.

Es un asunto muy irónico, pues según varios espías, ahora debes estar en Suna, justo a tres días de aquí; más sin embargo te siento demasiado lejos. Tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… Sasuke-kun, regresa por favor.

—Naruto, él volverá —dije un día, saliendo del hospital. Tenía esa sensación de que algo iba a pasar hoy desde que me desperté en la mañana

—¿Cuándo, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio. Sabía de sobra que cuando tenía ese tipo de sensaciones pocas veces me equivocaba, pero no esta vez, ahora es diferente. Él volvería.

—Pronto, puedo sentirlo. —Él solo asintió y se levantó de aquella banca que traía tantos recuerdos.

_Te siento en ese beso que no fue._

_Te siento en las ausencias._

_Te siento en los escombros de este amor_

_que me lleno de pena_

"Sasuke-kun yo sé que volverás. No pierdo la esperanza" fue mi último pensamiento, antes de cerrar los ojos y soñar contigo

_Porque sé que estas cerca,_

_Te siento en carne viva._

_Me desperté llorando y supe…_

_Y supe que hoy volvías_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, nunca había tenido ese presentimiento tan fuerte. Sé que ya estás aquí en la villa, sé que solo vienes de paso para recaudar información. Pero yo por verte una vez más, aunque sea de lejos, daría mi vida.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró y me acercó a la ventana. La noche está estrellada y con una luna llena que se esconde entre las pequeñas nubes.

Suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces soñé que me besabas bajo la luna? Ya he perdido la cuenta, pero lo último que se pierde es la esperanza

Regreso a la cama, pero no cierro los ojos. Estaba tan concentrada en ese sueño que no sentí la otra presencia en el cuarto. Pongo mis sentidos alerta e intento descifrar quién se esconde entre las sombras.

Con rapidez, cojo un kunai de debajo de mi cama y me pongo en posición de ataque al ver que algo se mueve.

—No te hare daño, ya no más —dice una voz, saliendo de las sombras

Me paralizo, esa voz la reconocería a 200 kilómetros. Eres tú, eres Uchiha Sasuke, lo sé.

—Regresaste —digo en un débil susurro. No puedo controlar mis impulsos y corro abrazarte.

Tú te pones rígido, pero después correspondes a mi abrazo. Lloro de felicidad y te estrecho más fuerte.

—Sabía que volverías —te susurro al oído, tú solo asientes.

—Sakura… —me respondes, tu aliento acariciando mi cuello. Te separas un poco de mí y con una delicadeza extrema, acercas tus labios a los míos.

—Sasuke-kun… —también te digo al oído y correspondo a tu beso.

Sé que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Ahora solo quiero sentirte parte de mí.

_Te siento en el olvido,_

_Te siento en el recuerdo,_

_Te siento en cada parte,_

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo._

_Te siento en todo el cuerpo..._


End file.
